Roomies
by simpleharmonies
Summary: Kurt Hummel is living in New York City and believes that he is prepared to find a new roommate for his small apartment. Kurt definitely wasn't prepared for the gorgeous, annoying, sex-oriented man, by the name of Blaine Anderson. AU
1. Chapter 1

******A/N:** This is a new story I've been working on for a little while. Please let me know what you think and if you enjoy it and want me to continue. I'm really enjoying writing it. Writing Blaine like this is so entertaining.**  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

It hadn't taken Kurt very long to put up flyers looking for a roommate once he got an apartment of his own. The rent was steep, being in New York and all. A roommate would help and Kurt could really use the company. He didn't know anyone here, all his friends were still in Ohio.

It also didn't take very long for Kurt to receive a phone call from someone who was looking for a place to stay. From the ten minutes they talked on the phone Kurt had learned three things. His name was Blaine, he was Kurt's age, a ripe twenty-one, and he would pay half the rent. Kurt wasn't one to invite strangers to move into his apartment but he was desperate and couldn't say no. Today was the day this stranger was moving in. Kurt was terrified and excited at the same time.

Kurt began to clean, something he did when he was nervous. It was a habit he acquired when Finn had moved into his house back in Ohio, since there was always something to clean with Finn. The apartment quickly became spotless, it was a small apartment and Kurt kept pretty good care of it. Kurt sat down on one of his white couches and absently started picking at his nails. Couldn't he just be here already? Kurt glanced at the black clock hanging on the wall in front of him. He had a good twenty minutes before he arrived.

So Kurt started creating scenarios about this Blaine in his head. There was nothing else to do. What if Blaine was a tall, dark, handsome prince ready to sweep Kurt off his feet? He could always dream. Or he could be a homophobic jock who hates his guts as soon as he steps into the apartment and sees the wonderfully decorated living room. What if he was a nerdy and geeky guy who knew nothing about fashion or music? Oh, the horror! No, that would be almost worse than the homophobe.

No less than fifteen minutes Kurt's doorbell rang. Oh God, this was a bad idea. Why was he letting a stranger live in his apartment with him? This was the worst idea in history of ideas. The doorbell rang again. Kurt shot up and rushed over to the door, stopping for just a moment to look at himself in the small, round mirror that was placed on the wall next to the door. He gripped the cold doorknob, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Kurt almost gasped. Standing before him was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. The boy had dark hair that was gelled down and parted formally. He wore a half-smile on his plump pink lips and a sparkle glimmered in his eyes. And oh, his eyes. They were a beautiful hazel tone, darker around the edges and pupils and lighter in the middle. They were stunning. _He_ was stunning.

Blaine coughed lightly and snapped, "Well, you going to let me in or just stand there?"

Kurt blushed slightly and smiled, "Of course. Come in, I'm Kurt."

"Blaine," they shook hands briefly and Blaine stepped into Kurt's apartment. "It's nice. Roomy." Blaine commented after a little look around the place.

"Thanks," Kurt came back into the living room and sat on one of the couches. "Let's get to know one another before we start moving you in."

Blaine grumbled before sitting down across from Kurt. "So let's get this over with. What do you want to know?"

Kurt filtered random questions through his head before finally asking one, "What brings you to New York?"

"My career," Blaine answered quickly.

"Which is?" Kurt pressed.

"I sing."

Kurt's eyes brightened up at this and he visibly moved to the edge of his seat and leaned in, hoping that Blaine would elaborate. He didn't. They just sat there in awkward silence for a moment before Kurt started back up, "That's awesome. I sing also. I work on Broadway." Kurt smugly lifted his head in the air. Blaine just grunted in reply and Kurt was taken aback a bit. He was having a hard time making conversation with this guy.

But of course, that wasn't going to stop Kurt Hummel, "So do you have a girlfriend?" Blaine's perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised and Kurt added quickly, "or a boyfriend?"

Blaine chuckled lightly, "I don't believe in relationships. I believe in sex." Kurt blushed fiercely at the word. Why did he have to be such a prude? It wasn't his fault he had never had sex before. He wanted to find the right person and there definitely wasn't one in Lima, Ohio. Kurt even had trouble finding decent gay guys in New York, and it was New York for God's sake. "With men, by the way." Blaine added and smirked at Kurt who blushed again. Just his luck, Kurt found a gorgeous gay man who is living with him, that doesn't believe in relationships. This was just great. "How about you?"

It was the first question that Blaine had asked about Kurt and it was about a subject that Kurt wasn't entirely comfortable with but he replied anyways, "I, for one, believe in relationships." Blaine just rolled his eyes. "With men." Kurt added looking down a bit. Kurt was very open about himself but usually not to complete strangers, who also happened to be gorgeous.

"Well then, we have something in common don't we?" Blaine leaned back and crossed his arms, smugly.

"Uh, I just told you I sing as well." Kurt stared at him with one eyebrow raised expertly.

Blaine laughed loudly and Kurt was surprised at the sudden noise. Blaine didn't seem the loud type. "Yeah, but I bet you sing show tunes all day. I am a rock star."

Kurt snorted, "If you're such a rock star, why haven't I ever heard of you before?"

"Maybe you just haven't been listening to the right music. Now come on, Sweet Cheeks help me bring up my shit from downstairs." Blaine stood and smiled walking towards the door.

Kurt followed him with a blush that was present on his cheeks, "Sweet Cheeks?"

"Yeah, you have a nice ass. I checked it out when you were showing me around." Kurt gasped in horror and felt the redness creep up his spine and run through his body. Blaine turned to look at him and smirked, "Not used to compliments are you?"

"Uh, no not really," Kurt replied softly as they headed downstairs and started bringing Blaine's stuff back up.

Once everything was brought up and dumped in Blaine's room, Kurt wandered over to the multiple guitar cases, amps and stereos that Blaine had brought with him. "I actually have a small music room you can put this stuff in."

"Really?" Blaine's face lit up for a moment before setting back into it's normal, calm and impersonal exterior.

"Yeah, it's right down the hall, the black door at the end. I even got it sound proof so the neighbors wouldn't complain." Blaine looked marginally impressed with this fact. "My room is right across from yours if you need any help setting stuff up or unpacking." Kurt started to turn around and walk out of Blaine's room when Blaine spoke up.

"Right across the hall?" Kurt turned back to him and nodded once. "That might come in handy." Blaine winked and Kurt blushed, shook his head slightly and walked out of the room.

Once in the comfort of his own room, Kurt shut the door, locked it, and sprawled out on his bed. This was such a horrible idea, Kurt thought, rubbing at his temples in exasperation. Blaine was already a lot to deal with. He was too forward, it also didn't help that he was smoking hot and gay. Kurt couldn't stop blushing around him and thinking of things he should not be thinking about. Kurt especially shouldn't be thinking these kind of things about a new roommate that didn't believe in relationships. Kurt had to remind himself of this little fact, Blaine only wanted sex. Kurt wasn't one to flaunt himself around like that, he wouldn't. It had only been a few hours since he had known the guy and already Kurt was having major internal conflicts.

Kurt breathed deeply and his stomach growled. Kurt got up to make his way to the kitchen when he had a sudden thought. Should he invite Blaine to eat with him or would Blaine rather make something for himself? Kurt thought about this for a long time before finally deciding to head across the hall and ask Blaine to join him. It would only be polite. Kurt knocked on the closed door and when he heard no response he opened the door, only to find it empty. Blaine was no where in sight. Kurt glanced around the room and saw the guitar cases and one of the amps missing.

Kurt walked down the hall and pressed his head against the music room's black door. He heard a light thumping and a catchy beat. Kurt smiled and opened the door, Blaine wouldn't hear him if he knocked. Kurt's ears were raped with the music and Blaine stood in the middle of the room, back turned to Kurt, playing a blue electric guitar passionately. Kurt smiled and called Blaine's name. But it was no use, he couldn't hear him. Kurt trotted over to the amp and pulled the plug on the guitar. The music was suddenly silenced and Blaine turned to look at Kurt with a death glare.

"What the hell?"

Kurt giggled, "Sorry. I was just coming in to see if you wanted some dinner."

Blaine looked confused, as if he didn't know whether to yell at Kurt or thank him. Kurt looked at him innocently and he finally answered, "Sure. Now can I get back to this?" Blaine gave him an annoyed look.

Kurt tried to ignore it and just said simply, "Of course, dinner will be ready in forty-five minutes." Blaine nodded once and Kurt bent down to plug Blaine's guitar back in the amp who wolf-whistled and Kurt blushed again, standing up quickly and basically sprinting out of the room.

"Pull yourself together, Hummel!" Kurt scolded himself as he was finishing up dinner. "He is just giving you compliments. He is trying to test you. Calm down and stop blushing all the damn time!" Kurt huffed and plated the chicken stir fry just as Blaine walked out into the kitchen.

Blaine sat at the table and after Kurt served them both, he took a bite cautiously. Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine hummed, probably mentally criticizing the food. "It's alright." Blaine finally commented and Kurt almost lost it right there.

Kurt threw his fork down on his plate, "Alright? Just alright? My cooking is sublime."

"More like sub-par." Blaine said with a smirk.

Kurt gasped, "See if I ever cook for you again!"

"Is that supposed to be a threat? I'm relieved." Blaine just sat there and smiled at Kurt. It was that annoying smug smile and Kurt just crossed his arms and huffed.

"You're a jerk." Yeah, it was a lame comeback but Kurt was not in the mood. He had known this guy for a day and Kurt was already regretting letting him live here. Kurt would probably kick him out if he didn't need someone to pay half the rent so bad. New York living was expensive.

"That turns you on, doesn't it?" Blaine was leaning over the table now and his voice was low.

Kurt blushed, "No, it doesn't!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Blaine smiled again and sat back in his chair.

Kurt opened his mouth and couldn't think of a good reason. He honestly didn't know himself. He was not attracted to Blaine, whatsoever. Blaine was a douchebag. "Because you're crude!" Kurt finally snapped back.

"I'm sure that's it." Blaine was once again taking a bite of his dinner. Kurt narrowed his eyes, throwing Blaine a threatening glare and picked up his fork, continuing eating as well.

The two finished their meal in silence, Kurt randomly shooting glares at a smug Blaine. By the end of dinner, Kurt was really questioning his sanity by allowing this monster into his home. Even if he was a gorgeous monster. He was crude and just plain annoying. But Kurt would deal with it. He really needed a roommate in New York. It was so damn expensive.

A couple hours later, Kurt had parked himself in front of the television in the living room. Ever night, Kurt settled down and watched one of his favorite TV shows or a musical. Tonight, Kurt had put in West Side Story, the 1961 film adaption. Kurt hadn't watched it in quite some time and he was stoked to watch it again. As soon as it had started, Kurt heard small footsteps and turned to see Blaine walking in the room. Kurt groaned as Blaine sat himself down next to Kurt. "I swear to all that is mighty in this world, if you make one crude or snide remark during this movie, I will kick you out on the streets."

"Whatever you say, sweet cheeks." Blaine grinned and looked at Kurt.

Kurt blushed and yelled, "Stop calling me that!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch the movie." Blaine turned his head to the television and Kurt just sat there open-mouthed, appalled.

Throughout the film, the two never did say one word to each other but just sat there mouthing the words to all of the songs, silently. Kurt was shocked that Blaine knew all the words to every song. As Tony's death scene rolled around, Kurt was wiping away tears and was even more surprised to look over and see Blaine's eyes glistening as well. The credits started to play and Blaine got up quickly and stretched, a strip of skin was shown as his shirt rid up a bit. Kurt turned his eyes away quickly. Don't you dare think of anything like that, Kurt scolded himself in thought. As Blaine was about to head off to his bedroom Kurt spoke up, "You know, you look like a Tony."

Blaine stopped and turned slowly a smile spreading over his lips, "Does that make you Maria?"

"No. Because I am definitely not getting together with you." Kurt said confidently and stood up, walking towards the hall.

"Keep telling yourself that, sweet cheeks." Before Kurt could retort Blaine was down the hall and making his way towards the bedrooms. Kurt followed angrily and before he could say anything Blaine was yelling, "Good night!" and slamming the door in Kurt's face. Kurt huffed and spun around, facing his own door and entering his bedroom.

As Kurt lay there in bed, after a quick shower, he thought about the day and the events that took place. Blaine sure was different. He was obnoxious and rude. Why did he have to be drop dead gorgeous? It made disliking him a lot harder. It was just Kurt's luck that he got a roommate who was gorgeous and gay, but overly annoying, objectifying and only into sex, not relationships. He also criticized Kurt's cooking, who does that? No one. Kurt's cooking was fantastic. Kurt remembered when Puck had come to visit him in New York and according to Noah, Kurt's cooking was like 'an orgasm in your mouth'. Puck often visited New York occasionally and Kurt had came to enjoy Puck's company. It reminded him of Lima, and as much as he hated to admit it, Kurt missed Lima. New York was great, but it was hard to be away from Kurt's family and friends. Kurt let sleep overtake him finally. He could worry about this new 'Blaine' situation in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kurt woke up to the steady beeping of his alarm at 6:30 am. He groaned and reached to turn it off, then stretched and finally opened his eyes. He hummed quietly to himself in the shower and once done Kurt slung a towel low around his hips and walked out of his room into the kitchen. Kurt walked over to the coffee machine only to realize that it was already brewing. It was then that Kurt remembered he had a roommate and he was wearing nothing but a towel.

The terrified boy spun quickly around on one heel and started to sprint back to the hallway only to be met by Blaine simply standing there, blocking his way and looking a little stunned. But of course that expression was soon replaced with smugness, "Well shit," Blaine said with a quirk of the lips, a small smirk.

"Ugh!" Kurt groaned as he crossed his arms, attempting to cover up as much skin as possible. "Can you please move?"

"Only if it's to take you to the bedroom." Blaine's voice was low and he looked completely serious. Kurt gasped at this and blushed a deep red. He was absolutely positive that the blush was covering his whole body.

"I can't believe you just said that," Kurt whispered in a quick rush of breath. "Can you move out of my way now?" He spoke up, loud and stern, and connected his ocean blue eyes with Blaine's hazel ones, which at the moment seemed darker than usual. Those eyes, they did something to Kurt, he could just stare into them forever. He shook his head of this silly thought while Blaine just huffed lightly and side-stepped out of the way, giving Kurt just enough room to squeeze past him in the narrow hallway. Of course, just enough room meant that Kurt's naked torso had to brush against Blaine's covered one.

"You just couldn't resist rubbing up against me, could you?" Blaine snickered.

"You are unbelievable!" Kurt swung his bedroom door open and ran in, slamming it shut again. Kurt could not believe the nerve of him. He angrily ripped a black t-shirt over his head and removed the towel around his waist pulling on some boxers and a pair of extremely tight dark blue jeans for work. As Kurt was taking his time, styling his hair in his bathroom, he realized he really hated the guy that was living with him. He had known him not even a full twenty-four hours and Kurt hated him.

Kurt finally made his way out of his room and to the kitchen. Blaine was pouring the coffee into two mugs. Kurt watched him as he drowned one of them with cream and sugar. To the other, Blaine just added one sugar and a bit of cream, just how Kurt liked it. Blaine handed the shocked Kurt the mug and picked up his own, taking small sips. Kurt just stood there in the kitchen, mouth agape, staring at Blaine with wide eyes. The dark-haired boy snapped at him, "What?"

"Uh," Kurt stuttered, "H-how do you know how I like my coffee?"

"Just had a feeling," Blaine deadpanned and Kurt narrowed his eyes at the shorter boy before taking a sip of his own drink. It was perfect, of course. Kurt hummed happily and greedily took a larger gulp of the coffee. He felt the warmth slide down his throat as he closed his eyes and sighed, content. He opened his eyes and Blaine was just standing there staring at him.

"You really like coffee, don't you?" Blaine asked, head cocked to the side with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I don't think I could physically make it through the day without it." Blaine nodded his head in agreement and behind him the toaster popped up with two bagels. He turned around and grabbed them, putting them on two separate plates, he set one plate on the counter and pushed it towards Kurt. "Thanks." Blaine smothered a generous amount of cream cheese on his and smiled happily as he bit into it. Kurt noticed that Blaine had already made himself quite at home.

They ate their bagels and made small talk, both sitting at the table. Blaine mentioned going out later to get some food for himself and Kurt agreed. There was a moment of silence and Kurt looked up to see a bit of cream cheese on the side of Blaine's mouth. Kurt was going to say something when Blaine's tongue darted out and captured it. Kurt noticed something silver and shiny on his tongue, not like he was staring or anything, but it was there. It took him a long moment before finally realizing what it was, and when he did, the coffee in his mouth sputtered everywhere.

"What the fuck?" Blaine yelled at the choking boy. Kurt coughed and coughed until finally he calmed down and breathed deep.

"Holy shit." The taller boy muttered.

"What?" Blaine asked again, this time a bit more calm.

"You're tongue is pierced. You're tongue is _pierced_." Kurt squeaked at him from across the table.

Blaine stuck out his tongue, showing off the silver ball. "Yeah, so what?"

"Uh, n-nothing. It just surprised me, is all." Kurt shrugged, trying to brush it off. In reality, Kurt was a little turned on by it and that was just horrible because Blaine was an incorrigible ignorant fuck. Well that was a little harsh, but it was probably true.

"Uh-huh, sure." Blaine started and then leaned back and smirked. "I think you like it." Blaine stuck out his tongue again and rolled the ball around, sliding it across his lips and the entire time just staring at Kurt with those big hazel eyes that made him shiver.

"So what if I do?" Kurt asked, and shit, that wasn't supposed to come out. "Uh, I mean I have to go to work!" Kurt stood up from the table quickly and rushed towards his bedroom. He grabbed his bag and keys and ran out the door not even daring to look at Blaine who was just standing next to the table a little stunned but still a little smug.

Kurt hailed a taxi and headed to work. Kurt didn't particularly like his job but it paid the bills somewhat and it was perfect to get his mind off of what just happened. It was true, he did work on Broadway, although he wasn't actually on Broadway. Kurt Hummel was a fashion consultant. He picked out the stars clothing and helped them with fittings. He even once got to be the understudy to the understudy. He never got to actually perform of course but just being there was good enough for him. Okay, now he was lying to himself, it wasn't good enough. Of course, it wasn't good enough. Kurt Hummel was born to be a star; Broadway was his dream. The truth was, Kurt didn't make it. He had tried. Boy, had he tried. Just when he was going to give up, a friendly director named Scott, noticed his impeccable attire and hired him to help with the fashion in a real live Broadway show. Kurt had accepted almost immediately and now here he was, playing with clothes instead of singing.

In all honesty, it sucked. It was true that Kurt had once said that if Broadway didn't work out, he was going to become a fashion designer. But first off, Kurt didn't think Broadway wouldn't work out. Secondly, Kurt wasn't actually designing anything. He was just running around to boutiques with producers picking out clothes. He did make alterations and add his own little flare here and there, but it wasn't the same.

As he entered the studio the problem in his apartment ran through his head. Blaine was the problem, in Kurt's mind he wasn't even good enough for a name anymore. Kurt had been turned on by that stupid piercing. He hadn't liked it, he had loved it. This thought terrified him as he ran into Scott. "Oh. I'm so sorry!" Kurt gasped out as he stumbled backwards.

Scott chuckled lightly flashing Kurt a small smile, "It's fine. Are you alright?" Scott reached out and grabbed Kurt's shoulders steadying him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just I have a lot on my mind, I guess." Kurt attempted a smile but his mind was just racing back to Blaine. He shook his head trying to focus on work. He could think about this later.

"Alright, well, Ruby is waiting for you in her dressing room. Something about her dress making her ass huge or something." Scott muttered and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair.

"I don't think that's the dress," Kurt joked and Scott laughed loudly.

"Tell her that and she will kill you." Kurt laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "Now, get going before she has a hissy fit and relax will you? You seem really flustered today."

"Thanks Scott. I'll try." Kurt replied and walked off towards Ruby's dressing room, dreading it as he went. His job wasn't horrible but sometimes stars like Ruby really pushed his buttons. She was constantly complaining about her outfits. Kurt, the bitch he was, was most bitchy to her. He tried to put her in her place. She wasn't going to talk down to him just because she was a star and he wasn't. Kurt could out-sing her any day of the week.

As soon as he walked into the room she went on and on about her ass being huge and Kurt had the sudden thought that his ass was better than hers too. Kurt then proceeded to make a list of everything of his that was better than hers. His hair was better than her dried out auburn hair. His strong muscular thighs were better than her flabby ones. His flat and toned stomach was better than her too-skinny caved-in one. Kurt Hummel was fucking awesome and Ruby Davis was a selfish bitch. Okay, maybe Kurt was being way too mean and judgmental and he even felt a little bad about it for a second, but then he remembered who made him in this horrible mood and he got bitchy all over again.

"Ruby, if you move one more time this needle is going to go up your ass!" Kurt yelled and Ruby gasped but immediately stiffened not daring to move when Kurt's serious tone came out. After a moment of adjusting the dress, Kurt stood up and nodded to Ruby, "It's good to go." Ruby huffed and put her nose in the air as she walked over to the mirror to have a look. Kurt rolled his eyes as she examined herself from every possible angle she could.

After he had gotten her approval Kurt practically sprinted out of the room. He brought a hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose after taking a deep breath. "Calm down, Hummel," He whispered to himself. "Act professional."

"Talking to yourself again, Kurt?" A soft Australian accent floated his way. Kurt turned around and Brett was walking out of his dressing room, towards him.

"Hey Brett." Brett was the other star of the show. He had a wonderful voice and Kurt could listen to him forever. Of course, Kurt could out-sing him as well but that was another story.

"Hey, you okay mate?" Brett placed a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder and looked at him sympathetically.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kurt replied brushing off Brett's hand and ignoring his hurt expression when he did so.

"Maybe you need to go home and-"

"No!" Kurt cut him off sharply, "That is the last thing I want to do."

"May I ask why you have such a problem with your apartment you were gushing over just a few weeks ago?" Brett inquired slowly.

"It's not the apartment. It's the beast living inside of it." Kurt spat out angrily.

"What is living inside your apartment?" Brett asked, wide-eyed with concern and a little fear.

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt spit out the name like it was venom on his tongue.

Brett gasped and Kurt raised an eyebrow in confusion. Brett jumped excitedly and practically squealed out,"As in Blaine Anderson from the band Blackbird?"

"Wait, what?" Kurt was utterly confused. "Blackbird? I've never heard of it."

"It is a small indie band that I listen to. They are really good and Blaine Anderson is smoking hot!"

"Huh," Kurt muttered. "There is no way that it could be him." Someone couldn't possibly know who Blaine was, Kurt thought. He did say he was a rockstar but Kurt was sure he was exaggerating, there was no way that this guy Brett was talking about was the same one that was currently living in his apartment.

"Well what are you waiting for? Google him." Brett urged on.

Kurt thought about it for a moment before he took out his phone from his pocket and typed in his roommate's name. He clicked on Images and gasped slightly. The first result was an album cover for the band named Blackbird and there Blaine Anderson was, out in front, looking gorgeous as ever. "Oh my God. It is him." Kurt spun the phone around to show his Aussie friend.

"Yeah, that's him! I can't believe you are living with the lead singer from Blackbird! You lucky bastard." Brett slapped Kurt lightly on the arm.

"Lucky?" Kurt asked as if the idea was scandalous. "I am not lucky. Blaine is crude and incorrigible."

"I think you like him." Brett winked.

"What? I do not like him. I've known him for a day." But Kurt couldn't help the faint blush climbing up the nape of his neck.

"All I'm saying is I haven't see you get this worked up over anyone ever."

"Because I hate him." Kurt stuck his nose in the air in defiance, to prove his point.

"I bet you will be fucking in a month. Maybe less." Brett winked again.

Kurt flushed a deep red and hit the Aussie on the arm, hard. "Brett! We will not!"

Brett laughed loud, his long blonde hair shaking slightly. "Oh I forgot, you are a prude."

Kurt gasped, "I am not!"

"Oh, that's right I walked in on you giving that one random guy a blowjob in the bathroom of a bar when you were drunk."

A deep scarlet covered Kurt's face as he tried to defend himself once again, "He was not random! He was my boyfriend!"

"Which you started dating three hours before then promptly broke up with when the night was over." Brett stated with a pointed look.

"Our drunkenness created an intense connection that burned out as soon as we sobered up." Kurt explained this situation like it was the simplest thing in the world and placed fake disgust on his face. Honestly, it was one of the best nights of Kurt's life. It was so liberating and it gave him an intense adrenaline rush. Of course, the next morning he practically puked his guts out realizing he just gave a blowjob to a stranger. But it was fun, not that he would admit that to anyone. He did have a respectable image he would like to have remained intact.

"Whatever, slut." Brett said snidely.

"Says the guy that has banged half the people that work on this stage." Kurt snapped back. This was a usual conversation between the two. They would always make rude remarks to each other. It was fun, and they meant no harm in doing so.

"At least I admit it to myself that I am a whore. You are going to have so much pent up sexual frustration that one day you are just going to jump everyone's bones, including Mr. Roommate."

"I hate you Brett and I am now leaving this conversation." Kurt spun around and walked away, leaving the laughing Australian behind.

Kurt was in no rush to get home after work but he hailed a cab anyways. He was too much of a baby to walk in the cold evening. As he reached his apartment he stood by the door with the key in the hole for the longest time. He breathed deeply and just told himself to act like nothing had happened this morning. Just act like you didn't say what you did and you will be fine, he told himself. Kurt wasn't even going to remind himself of what he said. He refused to acknowledge the situation, although he knew deep down what he had said was true, he couldn't let himself think it anymore.

Kurt opened the door and walked in his apartment with a bit of caution. He hung up his coat and dropped his keys in the bowl beside the door. His eyes searched the apartment tentatively looking for the dark-haired boy who now lived here as well. When Kurt saw no visible sign of him he relaxed and headed towards the kitchen.

There he saw a white note posted on the refrigerator. Kurt raised an eyebrow in confusion and headed over to it only to see cute, scribbly handwriting that said,

_I'm_ _headed out to get groceries_

_since all you have is healthy shit_

_-Blaine (the curly-haired boy living in your apartment)_

Kurt felt a fond smile play on his lips at the signature. Blaine acted as if Kurt could forget who was living with him. Honestly, he had been the only thing on Kurt's mind all day. He also smiled fondly at the fact that Blaine referred to himself as the curly-haired boy. But the smile was wept away as soon as the thought crossed Kurt's mind. Kurt did not think of Blaine fondly in any way, shape or form. Blaine was an incorrigible menace. But still, it was kind of cute, and Kurt would never admit this to anyone, but he took the note off the refrigerator and kept in his room for safekeeping.

When Blaine walked through the door a little while later, arms full of grocery bags, Kurt tensed a little and attempted to ignore him. Kurt then immediately felt awful and went to help him unload all the food he had bought. Kurt was just a little curious to see what Blaine had bought as well. Kurt surveyed the bags on the counter and pulled out a tub of ice cream. "Ice cream, really?" Blaine just shrugged and then Kurt realized that it was his favorite flavor, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. "You know I'm not going to be able to resist this. I don't need ice cream. I need to keep my figure." Kurt complained. And why was he complaining about this to Blaine? He hadn't the slightest clue.

"Your figure is fine. Maybe a little ice cream will do you good." Blaine smirked and he moved closer to Kurt, his voice lowering an octave. "Relax and just indulge in your desires once in awhile." He nearly growled and Kurt felt a blush creep up the back of his neck. Blaine grinned and continued unloading, Kurt following suit.

After everything was put away Kurt headed to the living room and sat himself down on the couch, turning the television on. Blaine followed Kurt into the living room and was now putting a dvd in the player. "Tonight, is my choice of movies."

"Fine," Kurt muttered and Blaine sat next to him on the couch. The movie started playing and Kurt realized what it was almost instantly. "Fight Club?"

"Yeah, it is one of my favorites." Kurt just nodded at Blaine's reply and leaned back, relaxing to watch the movie.

When the end credits started to roll Kurt opened his eyes tiredly. He must have fallen asleep. He felt warm breath on the side of his face and jerked upwards realizing he had been sleeping on Blaine's shoulder. How the hell did that happen? Blaine chuckled softly and Kurt blushed deeply, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine sweet cheeks. I like you much better when you are asleep."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt snapped, ignoring the nickname.

"Whatever you want it to mean." Blaine shrugged and walked off towards the hall. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

Kurt just sat there and nodded, not knowing what to say. He finally made his way to his room and what he did then, Blaine would never find out. Kurt got into his bed and pulled out his laptop. He turned it on and went to Google where he typed in 'Blaine Anderson'. He then proceeded to spend the entire night researching the boy who lived in his apartment.

_**A/N:**_ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bitch to write. I didn't know where I wanted to go with it so I went a whole different direction instead. Also sorry it took forever to update. But please review if you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Those perfectly sculpted hips that Kurt had spent hours memorizing were pale and smooth and just what Kurt had imagined them to be underneath the clothing. Those hip bones jutted out just right and Kurt traced the bones with his tongue, making the boy beneath him shiver. Kurt smirked crawled up the boy's body, slowly dragging his cock along it on the way. Kurt moaned at the friction and the boy underneath him mimicked the noise.

Their erections touched and Kurt gasped at the sensation. The curly-haired boy grabbed the back of Kurt's head and flipped him over so he was now on top. "You teasing bitch," the boy growled and Kurt moaned again at the sound. That voice was so sexy and Kurt just wanted to hear more of it. He _needed_ to hear more of it.

"Talk to me."

"Say what? How I want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to remember your own damn name?" Kurt moaned again and the boy above him smirked and thrust his hips down hard, rubbing their erections together. Kurt's lover moaned deep and low as he grabbed both of their cocks with one hand and started to moved them together.

Kurt writhed beneath the shorter boy and lifted his hips upward with a frightening force, wanting more. "Shit," the dark-haired boy muttered, and thrust down as Kurt thrust upwards once more. Their hip bones connected with a loud smack. Kurt moaned and a shiver ran up his spine.

"More," Kurt could barely utter the single word. He was breathless and sweaty and needed this so badly. The boy above him smirked and nodded before slamming down again. Kurt arched his back and let out a wanton moan as those hips continuously slammed into his. Those fucking glorious hips. Kurt grabbed them with a force that would surely leave bruises and pulled them down, forcing them to go faster.

His lover took their cocks in his hand once again, stroke once, twice and "Blaine!" Kurt was coming hard all over their stomachs with a loud scream.

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he breathed deeply. He looked down to see himself covered in his own sweat and cum. His fingers were gripping the sheets so tightly, Kurt swore he was going to rip holes in them. What the fuck just happened? Kurt just had a wet dream about Blaine Anderson, the monster living in his apartment, that's what. What was he a twelve year old boy going through puberty?

He sat up and instantly felt disgusting. His body was covered in a layer of sweat, slowly drying and it began to feel stiff and sticky against his skin. His pajama pants were wet in the front and he could feel the gross oozing of his own bodily fluids inside his underwear. Kurt got up and ran towards the shower, stripping off all his clothing within seconds. He stepped under the hot spray and felt relief swim through his body. It was as if the water was washing away the dream along with the sweat and cum. It wasn't that this dream was Kurt's first sex dream, because he had had plenty of them before. It was the way he felt in the dream. It felt amazing. It felt exhilarating. Their bodies had fit together perfectly. But Kurt had to remind himself that it was just a dream. Kurt didn't even know what Blaine's body would feel like against his in real life. But he would be lying if he said he didn't want to find out.

Kurt made sure he got dressed before venturing out into the hallway, remembering what had happened yesterday with that mistake. After dressing and styling his hair for the day, Kurt stripped his bed of the spoiled sheets. He planned to sprint out of his room and get to the laundry room, with the dirty sheets, without seeing Blaine. But of course, the world hated him and as soon as he stepped outside his room, Blaine was stepping out of his with a huge grin and cheery voice,"Good morning, sunshine! Watch out it might be a little 'wet' today." Blaine winked and Kurt blushed, embarrassed but fuming with rage at the same time.

"I hate you. I hate you so much." Kurt spat out with distaste for the boy in front of him.

"The cum stains on your bed sheets say otherwise. But thank you."

"For what?" Kurt replied in a flustered rush as he tried as best he could to hide his bed sheets.

"Hearing you scream out my name in your sleep as you came, gave me good masturbation material for a week, maybe two." Blaine sent Kurt a devilish smirk and walked out towards the kitchen. Fuck, that was hot. No, what was Kurt thinking? He was thinking that he wanted Blaine like he had him in his dream. No, he would not bring himself down to his level. He would not let him be distracted by this gorgeous man. He couldn't, but he wanted to, so bad. Kurt was having major internal banter with himself. He didn't know what he should do. Hell, he knew what he wanted to do. Just wanting Blaine sent excitement through his veins, it was liberating wanting the bad boy. Kurt never got the appeal of such people, but now he knew and was experiencing it first-hand. Then he noticed he was standing in the middle of the hallway, still holding his dirty sheets and he all but ran towards the laundry room.

Kurt was sitting at the table, sipping at his coffee and reading the most recent New York Times. Blaine sat across from him and asked "So what was it?"

"What was what?" Kurt mumbled from behind his paper, trying to act nonchalant about the whole situation. But the fact that the boy from his dreams was right across from him was kinda freaking Kurt out.

"What inspired this dream?" Blaine explained with a quirk of the lips.

"Excuse me?" Kurt sat his paper and coffee down, eyes narrowed at the boy.

"It was the tongue piercing, wasn't it? You wanted to know what it felt like running up your body, running up the length of your-"

"No!" Kurt practically screamed cutting off the rest of that sentence that was sure to get Kurt worked up all over again. "It wasn't the tongue piercing."

"Care to enlighten me on what it was?" Kurt barely heard him, Kurt was in a daze. He was thinking about what really made this dream. It was the hips. Kurt never thought he had a thing for hips before, but that was before he saw Blaine's in those red skinny jeans. Kurt had been up at obscene hours watching videos of his roommate performing with his band. Blaine was good, he was really good.

In this one particular video he had been wearing these glorious red pants. They hung low enough that you could see the hip bones jut slightly out. His hips were also perfectly curved, it was as if they were sculpted by an artist. And the way they moved, don't even get Kurt started. They swayed just right and swiveled that showed off just how much rhythm he had. And boy did the rhythm show in the dream, as those hips continued to slam into Kurt's creating just enough friction for a mind-blowing orgasm. Kurt shivered at the thought then realized that he was still sitting at the table across from the boy he had just been fantasizing about.

Kurt looked over and flushed a bit. Blaine was staring at him, his eyes seemed darkened, and he wasn't smirking as he usually would. He was just staring a Kurt, mouth slightly agape. He shook his head slightly, black curls bouncing a bit and there it was again, his cocky smirk as he muttered, "Well whatever it was, it must have been a pretty damn good dream."

Kurt just hummed slightly, not denying, not agreeing. He was going to let Blaine think whatever he wanted. He took another sip of his coffee, the coffee that Blaine had made him.

Blaine stood up abruptly, "Well I'm off to band practice. I will see you later?"

"Depends. I'm off today so I'm going out tonight."

"With who?" Blaine asked in an accusing tone.

Kurt didn't know why it mattered but he told him anyways, "My friend, Brett, from work. We are going to a club."

"Vanity?" Vanity was a local gay club that Kurt visited often. Kurt nodded slowly. Why the hell did Blaine care so much? Kurt was going to ask when Blaine spoke up again, "Convenient." He left without another word and Kurt just sat there with a puzzled expression on his face. Kurt didn't know if he would ever understand that man.

Nevertheless, Kurt was excited to go out tonight. He hadn't been able to go out and have some fun in awhile. It helped he was going with Brett, he usually could have fun with him no matter what they were doing. The rest of Kurt's day consisted of lying around and watching horrible reality television until his phone vibrated in his pocket and Kurt pulled it out. It was a text from Brett reading, "Hey. I'm coming over to sex you up. You are getting laid tonight, my friend." Kurt didn't even bother replying, he knew Brett wouldn't let up once he had an idea. One thing for sure though, Kurt was not getting laid. Yeah, he had done every single thing possible instead of actually going that extra mile and having sex. He even had went as far as fingering before. But Kurt had never been with someone that he really wanted to be with.

Brett bust into the apartment a moment later yelling Kurt's name. Kurt was laying on the couch and jumped up, startled by the sudden invasion. "How the hell did you get in my apartment?"

"I had a key made." Brett said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You had- You had a-" Kurt gaped, unable to come up with words. When the fuck did he have a key made? Brett was a crazy son-of-a-bitch and for that Kurt loved him just a little more.

"Is your roommate here?" Brett frantically searched the apartment with his eyes.

"No." Kut replied, stretching his arms up and back until he heard the satisfying crack of his spine.

"Dammit!"

"You bitch! You just wanted to see Blaine, you don't really care about me!" Kurt slapped Brett teasingly on the arm.

"Oh, Kurt! You know I do. I just really wanted to see the gorgeous man living in your apartment." Brett grinned down at him and Kurt smiled back slightly before snapping a reply.

"You just wanted to get into his pants." Kurt raised and eyebrow, just daring him to disagree.

"Of course I did. But I think that spot is reserved for you." Brett winked and Kurt blushed slightly remembering the dream from earlier. The dream that he was never going to forget apparently. "Oh, you want it bad."

"Shut up," Kurt laughed a bit and walked towards his bedroom, Brett following close behind.

An hour later Kurt was stuffed into pants that were so tight they were probably going to turn his legs and everything else down there purple. Brett had also picked out a red button up shirt that stretched tightly over his chest and stomach. Kurt had picked out the knee-high black boots himself. This outfit left absolutely nothing to the imagination and Kurt, not that he would ever admit to anyone, kinda liked it. "Fuck, Kurt." Brett muttered, "Why have I not been in your pants?"

"Because I don't want to get some disease."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me." Brett laughed lightly

"You don't think it looks like I'm trying too hard?" Kurt questioned, studying himself in his full-length mirror.

"You are going to a club. Everyone looks like they are trying too hard. But at least you are actually hot."

"Well thanks."

An hour later, most of the time spent fussing with Kurt's hair, they finally arrived at Vanity. Once inside, the bass of the music invaded Kurt's senses and ran through his body mimicking his own heart beat. Kurt welcomed it, he loved it. Brett grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him to the bar, ordering drinks for the both of them as he hopped up on the stool. Bretty swiveled around, surveying the crowd, Kurt copied him, not caring too much who was here. Kurt just like to enjoy himself. Brett was most likely looking for someone to take home and the moment he thought it Brett leaned over and yelled over the music, "Should I go for the muscular guy with the tattoos on the right or be adventurous and go for the sexy bartender?"

"Bang the bartender on his break then take the muscular guy home."

"Oh my God, Kurt! That's brilliant!" Brett exclaimed excitedly then turned and raised his eyebrows at Kurt, "When did you turn into such a slut?"

"Just trying to think like you," Kurt snidely remarked as their drinks arrived. Brett winked at the bartender who grinned in response. Kurt shook his head and laughed lightly.

"I think you just indirectly called me a whore," Brett replied and Kurt chuckled in agreement.

An hour or so passed and the club began to fill up more and more. Kurt was feeling a little buzzed but he was very much under control and still perched on his stool. Brett was strolling over, probably trying to get Kurt to dance again, Kurt sighed "Is that who I think it is?" Brett choked out. Kurt was going to ask who when Brett pointed towards the door. And there he was, Blaine.

Kurt nodded a little and stared at the shorter boy who walked in like he owned the place. He was dressed in a white v-neck t-shirt that was so tight Kurt could see every contour of his body. And damn, his body was incredible. Kurt's eyes wandered down and, "Holy fucking shit." He breathed out.

Brett's eyes snapped towards Kurt. "What?"

The jeans. Those fucking red jeans. Blaine was wearing them. If Kurt thought Blaine looked fantastic in them in the video, he looked like a fucking Greek God now. They hung low, just like the video and the t-shirt was so tight that Kurt could see Blaine's hip bones. Those hip bones that Kurt had fantasized about were taking turns jutting out as Blaine walked towards him. Fuck, he was walking towards him. Blaine's eyes were sparkling with mischief and Kurt realized his mouth hung open in shock. He quickly closed it and Blaine was smirking now.

"Hey sweet cheeks, fancy meeting you here."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "I told you I'd be here."

"Oh, did you? I must have forgotten." Blaine chuckled, sarcasm dripping heavily off his words.

"Whatever." Brett nudged Kurt hard in the side, "Ow, you bitch!" Kurt rubbed his side and glared at Brett who shifted his gaze towards Blaine. Kurt sighed, "Blaine, this is my friend Brett. Brett this is Blaine."

"Hello, Brett. I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine gave Brett a million-dollar smile and Kurt felt a little offended. Blaine never showed that much interest in him. Kurt huffed, annoyed by the situation in front of him.

"I know who you are," Brett purred and Kurt glared at him. Brett noticed this and held his hands in the air, in mock surrender, and took a step back away from Blaine, heading back to the dance floor.

"Getting a little possessive are we?" Blaine asked Kurt, moving closer to him. Kurt simply rolled his eyes and ordered another drink for himself. He was going to need it with Blaine around. Blaine perched himself on a stool next to Kurt, also ordering a drink.

"Why are you sitting here? Wouldn't you rather be out there dancing up against some guy?" Kurt asked and looked over to see Blaine suggestively running his tongue around the straw in his drink. His piercing bobbed up and down a little as it ran over the plastic material. Kurt wanted to moan at the sight as those dark, hazel eyes peered at him over the glass. Why did this boy turn Kurt on so much?

Blaine set down his drink and leaned over to Kurt, "Only if the guy was you." Blaine purred into his ear and Kurt blushed.

"T-that's not happening. I am not dancing with you." Kurt had to hold his ground.

"Fine," Blaine looked a little defeated and Kurt almost felt bad. Blaine grabbed his drink and headed towards the dance floor. Kurt watched that great ass walk away in those glorious jeans. Shit, what was Kurt thinking? Why did he reject that?

One more drink later, Kurt was nearly seething at the sight of Blaine grinding up against that skinny blonde. Why did he even care? He shouldn't care what Blaine did. It meant nothing to Kurt whether Blaine danced with the blonde or not. Except that it did. Brett was just getting himself situated on the stool next to him when Kurt reached out and grabbed his wrist with nearly bruising strength and pulled him towards the dance floor. The Australian gave Kurt a wary look but just went with it starting to dance to the beat of the music. Kurt had moved suspiciously close to Blaine and the blonde twink.

Kurt grabbed the back of Brett's neck and yanked him forward until their foreheads were just touching, sharing oxygen. Kurt started to swivel his hips towards Brett's to the beat of the music. He sneakily looked at Blaine out of the corner of his eye to see if he was watching. Obviously, it wasn't that sneaky as Brett caught on and looked towards Blaine as well. Brett did a visible, "Oh!" and there it was, the light bulb, Brett grinned cheekily and nodded. Kurt smiled back and nodded a 'thanks.'

Brett started to play along and gripped Kurt's hips with his fingertips bringing them even closer together. Their bodies moved together as one with the heavy bass and Kurt flung back his head and laughed at the whole situation. And well that got Blaine's attention. Kurt could just see Blaine's head whip around at the sound. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Blaine watching them. Kurt decided to give him what he deserved. Kurt ground his hips into Brett's. Brett grinned and mirrored the action.

Kurt flung his head back once more, exposing his neck. Brett smirked and leaned down to place his lips against Kurt's neck. He made sure his face was on the opposite side of Blaine as he began to whisper in Kurt's ear, "Christ, Kurt. If Blaine doesn't come over here and ravish you soon, I might just have to." Kurt blushed. "Good job. I knew all I would have to do is say something sexual to get you to blush." Kurt started to blush again, "Blaine probably thinks I'm whispering all the dirty things I'm going to you. He's going to be pissed." Brett laughed and stood up straight again, pulling Kurt with him.

As soon as Kurt started grinding up against Brett again, he turned and saw Blaine promptly push the blonde off of him and start to stride over to the pair. Kurt watched as Blaine grabbed ahold of Brett and roughly pushed him off Kurt growling, "Get the fuck off him!"

Before Brett could retort, Blaine was grabbing Kurt and pulling him forwards towards him. As soon as their bodies touched, Kurt could feel what felt like electricity running through his body. He could feel it through his veins. Suddenly, it was a lot hotter in the club. "Getting a little possessive are we?" Kurt mimicked Blaine's earlier words and Blaine threw his head back and laughed. It was a beautiful sound and Kurt couldn't stop himself from laughing along with him. Kurt felt a little twinge in his heart like he was starting to have some affection for the boy. That was impossible. But nevertheless, it was going to be an interesting night.

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. It took me a long time to get some sort of muse to write it. Please review if you enjoyed! I would appreciate it. Your guys reviews never fail to put a smile on my face. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I am incredibly sorry for the delay, I will try to not let it happen ever again. Please feel free to yell at me if it does.

**Chapter Four**

"You look so fucking amazing tonight." Blaine growled in Kurt's ear as they started to dance together. Kurt shivered at the intensity in Blaine's voice. "Those pants. I just want to rip them off with my teeth. They are so damn tight." The image of Blaine doing just that flashed through his mind and Kurt could feel himself getting hard at the thought. Blaine's voice in that moment was the sexiest thing Kurt has ever heard in his life.

Kurt reached up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. He hung off of him like he was a stripper pole as they began to move rhythmically to the heavy bass around them. Blaine's hands wandered down to Kurt's hips gripping them tightly and following the movement there. Kurt whimpered softly as Blaine's thumbs pressed hard into his hip bones, afterward rubbing soothing circles.

Blaine pulled on his hips and Kurt stumbled forward a bit, his elbows bracing himself on Blaine's chest. Blaine's incredibly sculpted chest, Kurt realized and his heart was about to pound out of his own chest. Blaine smirked at the close proximity and Kurt resumed his earlier position wrapping his arms fully around Blaine's neck. Kurt could see Blaine leaning in and in the back of his mind he was telling Blaine to stop but in the moment Kurt did nothing. Kurt welcomed it. Who was he?

Blaine's lips graced Kurt's neck and he threw his head back, giving the boy more access. Blaine sucked gently on the soft skin under his jaw and Kurt moaned. Blaine hummed in appreciation at the sound and Kurt felt the vibration tickle his neck, he giggled a bit and Blaine broke away to stare at him. Kurt just muttered an apology and Blaine resumed his previous task. Blaine now was scraping his teeth along Kurt's neck and sucking gently here and there. Kurt just let it happen. He let himself fall apart under the boy's touch. As much as his brain was screaming and screaming at him to stop the situation, his body and – he would never admit – part of his heart, wanted it so bad.

Kurt was beginning to sweat and a quick glance around proved that it wasn't just him. To be honest, it kinda grossed him out as he was now aware of the other bodies around just brushing up against him. Kurt had pulled himself out of his little world and not even the boy sucking, no nipping, at his neck could pull him back in. Kurt reached a hand up and threaded it through the boy's curls and pulled gently. Blaine pulled away and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Kurt opened his mouth to explain himself but he doubted Blaine would hear over the music, that had gotten incredibly louder. How long had they been there for?

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand with his own and dragged him over to the bar. He needed something to drink, _now_. Kurt ordered two shots of something, he wasn't really sure what, and Blaine just nodded and sat down on a stool. Kurt took a seat next to him, "Hey sorry. I had to get out of there." Kurt motioned towards the mass of bobbing bodies. Blaine just nodded again and Kurt sighed. This was a horrible situation. He instantly regretted letting Blaine kiss him like that.

Just as Kurt worked up the nerve to apologize, Blaine started talking, "Did anyone ever tell you that you are a great dancer?"

Kurt blushed, but just a bit before he replied, "Well I guess I have improved. I had this horrible shimmy move in high school." Kurt cringed at the flashback.

"You did not!" Blaine laughed, loud and bright. It made Kurt smile.

Kurt nodded, "I did and it was awful."

"I bet it was nothing. I had this weird shoulder shake." Blaine shuddered dramatically and this time it was Kurt's time to laugh.

"I can't imagine anything you do being weird." Kurt said innocently enough, hoping it didn't come off as hitting on him.

"Oh it was horrible." Blaine nodded, determined at the fact.

This light banter was easy and fun and this fact did not go unnoticed by Kurt. Why couldn't it be like this all the time? Why couldn't they just act like two people who had been best friends for years? Why did they have to have all this sexual tension and innuendos between them?

"Blaine, I-"

"Stop. I know what you are going to say. You are going to apologize for whatever happened tonight and say it was a mistake, correct?"

Kurt just nodded. Somehow the way Blaine put it made him feel guilty. "Yeah, but I also want to suggest that we be friends."

Blaine laughed, "Friends. Like you could do that."

"Excuse me?"

"You want me too much." Blaine smirked and his eyes sparkled.

"You want me more." Kurt snapped back, fighting like a two year old.

"Oh, so you don't deny it?" Blaine grinned, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

"Shut up." Kurt retorted and playfully pushed Blaine's arm.

"Let's go home," Blaine replied nonchalantly but that sparked something in Kurt. They way Blaine said home. It was their home now. Kurt had instantly regretted the situation but now welcomed it with open arms. Yeah, Blaine could be an asshole and a dick and a complete douche, but tonight something had changed. Blaine had become a normal person. He was still gorgeous and now there was no denying the chemistry between the two, but Kurt almost, just almost, considered him a friend.

"Yes, let's." Kurt smiled and Blaine hopped off the stool, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him with him. They left the club that way and hailed a taxi. Once inside, Blaine ripped his hand from Kurt's, almost like he was burned. Kurt wasn't that surprised by the random action. There was absolutely no way of telling what Blaine would do next and the unknown kinda enthralled Kurt.

Once home they settled on the couch to watch a movie but a half-hour in both boys were fast asleep. Kurt woke a little while later as the credits started to roll and he noticed that he was practically on top of Blaine, with Blaine's arm wrapped around him tight. He couldn't help but notice the way his head fit perfectly in the crook of Blaine's neck and how much he enjoyed the pleasant weight of Blaine's head on top of his own. Kurt's hand rested on Blaine's chest and he was curled up in a ball, pressed against him.

Kurt was about to fall back to sleep when he realized what was actually happening, he was cuddling with his roommate. The same roommate where hours ago he had claimed to wanting to be just friends, but nothing more. But friends could cuddle, couldn't they? Maybe but friends with intense sexual tension could definitely not cuddle. Kurt shot up and Blaine groaned next to him and opened his eyes, staring at Kurt.

"What? What's happening?" Blaine muttered sleepily and Kurt couldn't help but giggle at how adorable he looked. His curls were disheveled and his eyes were still glassy from sleep. "Why are you laughing?"

"No reason," Kurt said with a smile. "I think it's time to go to sleep."

"I was sleeping." Blaine snapped.

"I mean in our own beds and not together." Kurt said with a faint blush at the wording.

"But you are comfy." Blaine whined, trying to reach out and pull Kurt back to him. Kurt scooted back on the couch, avoiding the other boy's hands.

"Yeah, well too bad for you. Bed time." Kurt stood up and stretched his eyes high above his head. He noticed a little too late that his shirt rode up to reveal his stomach and Blaine was staring. Blaine was _really_ staring. Kurt pulled his arms down fast, yanking his shirt down.

"Fine." Blaine muttered, his eyes flashing with anger and something else Kurt couldn't quite place. Blaine stood up and stormed off to his room. Kurt just shook his head in confusion, he would never understand that boy.

The next morning when Kurt woke up, this time in his own bed without his roommate, Blaine was already gone. Kurt found a sticky note on the fridge, much similar to the last one.

_Early band practice._

_Be back later._

_-Blaine (your "friend")_

_P.S. I'm doing air quotes with my fingers as I write this._

Kurt couldn't stop the smile forming on his face. He gingerly pulled off the sticky note and kept it, just like the previous one. It wasn't as if Kurt was being creepy or something, he just planned on using them for blackmail later on, or that's what he kept telling himself.

A distant ringing distracted himself from his thoughts and Kurt recognized it as his cell phone. Kurt actually sprinted to his bedroom and jumped on the bed grabbing his phone just in time to see the name 'Blaine' flashing on the screen. Kurt sighed and tried to catch his breath before he pressed 'answer'. "Hello?"

"Hey. Don't bother cooking. I'm bringing home pizza and ice cream." There was a small pause before the voice continued, "and yes, you have to eat it, and no, you can't choose the toppings, we are getting pepperoni and bacon."

"You want to add anything else?" Kurt questioned with a raise of the brow even though he knew Blaine could not see him.

"You aren't fighting me on this." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. But Kurt felt the need to explain nonetheless.

"Bacon is my weakness." Kurt admitted and it was true. He couldn't say no to bacon, it was like a law.

"You probably shouldn't have told me that." Kurt could practically see the smirk through the phone that was almost guaranteed to be present on Blaine's face.

"Probably not." Kurt smiled.

A loud yell was heard through the phone and rustling of some sort, "Shit, I got to go. I'm being summoned by my band mates. Try not to miss me too much."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Kurt replied easily, quite liking the friendly banter they were doing. It was refreshing and anything but awkward.

"Keep telling yourself that, sweet cheeks."

Blaine hung up with a loud laugh before Kurt could yell at him for the nickname.

"Pizza!" Blaine yelled as he entered the apartment suddenly. Kurt was lazily stretched out in front of the television, sketchbooks thrown across the coffee table. Kurt had been trying to design something all day. This was something he did when he was bored and he kinda loved it. But today, nothing was coming to him and he was sick of it. He breathed a sigh of relief when Blaine came in, an excuse to get away from the useless work that in the end, was going to accomplish nothing because no one was going to see Kurt's designs.

Blaine displayed the pizza on the table, opening the lid. The scent filled the air and Kurt's mouth began to water. He hadn't ordered himself a pizza in so long. Blaine greedily took a couple slices and gestured to Kurt to do the same. Kurt didn't need to be told twice.

It was about a week later and it was another night of watching movies but this time the pair actually talked. It was Kurt's idea, if they were going to be friends, they needed to know each other a little better. It started off with favorite colors and animals and stuff like that. Then Blaine began to get a more personal and Kurt didn't mind too much, it was fun. Kurt had actually come to like the boy as a person. He hoped that Blaine thought the same way.

"First crush?" Blaine asked with a small smile and reached down to grab his glass of water.

Kurt waited until Blaine took a large sip and blurted out, "My step-brother."

Blaine coughed, sending bits of water everywhere and tried to swallow the remaining water in his mouth. Kurt started to laugh and was crying by the time Blaine had recovered, "Wait, what?"

"It was before he was my step-brother. I hooked our parents up hoping to spend more time with him, then our parents got married and he started dating one of my best friends."

Blaine squinted his eyes at Kurt, "You were an odd child."

"Still am." Kurt laughed and returned the question, "Who was your first crush?"

"My neighbor when I was ten. He turned me down, broke my heart." Blaine pouted dramatically and bat his long dark eyelashes at Kurt. Kurt didn't want anything more than to lean over and ravish the boy. He had to remind himself that it was his own idea that the two would be friends and nothing more.

Kurt shook the inappropriate thoughts out of his head and tried to act natural,"I'm sure your heart was broken at ten years old."

"Oh, it was. I was a sensitive child. Which is surprising, cause look at me now." Blaine gestured to himself and even stuck out his tongue to show off his piercing. Kurt stared at it for awhile and then looked away. Stop it, Kurt. It's a bad idea. Kurt hated the voice inside his head sometimes, but it was always right.

"You mean you being a jackass?" Kurt laughed.

"Ouch, I thought we were going to be friends." Blaine started to pout again and Kurt spoke up just to stop himself from staring.

"We are. Friends can call each other whatever they want."

"So I can call you a stuck up, selfish, bitch?" Kurt gasped and Blaine laughed, his eyes sparkling, making little creases form.

"If that's what you think of me, then so be it." Kurt chuckled.

"Well it's a good thing I don't think of you like that, even if you try to act like it sometimes. You are much more complicated than that." Blaine suddenly became more serious and Kurt was just a little offended by this. Blaine had no right coming in here and judging Kurt like he knew him. Kurt was judged his whole life. He didn't need it from Blaine too.

"You don't know me!" Kurt rose his voice accusingly.

"I do though." Blaine insisted, taking another drink of his water. His tongue piercing clinked the side and Kurt couldn't rid himself of the thoughts this time.

"If you know me so well then what am I thinking?" Kurt snapped and his eyes found Blaines'. They were incredibly darkened and still sparkling.

"You are thinking about how much you want to kiss me." Blaine said casually and leaned over to Kurt, getting closer.

Kurt lowered his voice to a whisper as they began sharing air, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about how much I want to kiss you too." Blaine whispered as well and grabbed the back of Kurt's neck softly. Kurt's own hand came up to cup the side of Blaine's face.

Being just friends wasn't going to work at all.

**A/N: If you enjoyed please review! I love reading them all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on last chapter! A couple made me smile like a complete fool for the rest of the day. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story. =)

**Chapter Five**

The pair just sat on the couch, breathing each others air, daring the other to close the gap between their lips. Blaine's hazel eyes burned into Kurt's own pale ones. When Kurt couldn't take it anymore he began to lean in, and Blaine obviously had the same idea as he leaned in too. Their lips pressed against each other, light at first until they became more eager. Blaine's lips were soft and full and perfect. Kurt couldn't believe he had waited this long to do this.

Blaine's hand found the small wisps of hair on the back of Kurt's neck and he pulled on them experimentally. Kurt moaned at the pressure and Blaine took this advantage to bury his tongue in Kurt's mouth. Kurt felt the warm muscle explore his mouth and Kurt responded eagerly, letting his own tongue connect with Blaine's. Kurt felt a shiver of pleasure run up his spine and his back arched involuntarily, only deepening the kiss. That little metal ball that Kurt dreamed of was running along the roof of Kurt's mouth and he couldn't help the low moan at the back of his throat. It was heaven.

It was when Blaine's hands left his neck to travel down his back and just barely touch the swell of his ass, Kurt broke away suddenly. He jumped back, putting as much distance between the two as the couch would allow.

Blaine looked a bit startled at the sudden loss of Kurt. "What's wrong?"

Kurt just gaped at him, unable to speak for a few moments. This was a horrible turn of events. They were just having a nice night, why did it have to be ruined. Kurt turned angry and started to yell, "This whole thing! We were supposed to be just friends! Not get involved." He ended with a bitter spat.

"I don't see why you are yelling at me. You kissed me first." Blaine accused with a finger pointed at Kurt.

"It was a mistake." Kurt's voice shook slightly and he cursed himself for it.

"You don't believe that for a second." Blaine sneered and moved closer to Kurt, once more.

"I do, actually." Kurt's voice was strong, unwavering as he stared into Blaine's eyes, certain. This was not happening again. They were not going to kiss again. They were going to be just friends and that was that.

"Well when you regret this in ten minutes, don't think I will be there to climb into your bed." Blaine stood and started to storm off.

Kurt yelled at the retreating figure, "I wouldn't want you in my bed anyways!"

The only reply was a small snort and a slamming door.

The night consisted of dreams of soft lips and curly hair. Kurt woke up wanting more. After a quick cold shower to cool himself off, Kurt wandered outside his room only to find that Blaine was gone and a sticky-note on the fridge.

_I hope you're done with your bitch fit._

_I still don't believe you. You want me so bad._

_Then again, who wouldn't?_

_I'll be home late tonight. Don't bother waiting up._

_-Blaine (your "friend" that you decided to kiss)_

Kurt was suddenly angered again and it took all his will power not to rip the stupid sticky note up. But instead he put them in the top drawer of his bed stand, with the other two notes. It still wasn't creepy. It was a way to document his life. Okay, maybe it was a little creepy but Kurt couldn't help it.

Also, why in the hell was Blaine blaming him? Kissing wasn't one-sided. Blaine leaned in too. Kurt wanted to slap him and then kiss him again. No, he didn't. That was the last thing he wanted right now. No, not true. It was the last thing he needed right now. Sure, he did want to kiss him again. Blaine was right, who wouldn't? Kurt couldn't deny how attractive he was. If only he had a personality to match. Maybe that's why Kurt kissed him in the first place, Blaine was acting like a normal human being. Not some stuck-up cocky boy that he usually was.

"Why the fuck did I do that?" Kurt yelled to no one in particular. "I'm so stupid!" All of his anger suddenly shifted on himself.

That night Kurt watched a movie alone and realized how quiet it was without Blaine. Even though he infuriated Kurt to no end, at least he gave Kurt company. He fell asleep on the couch, this time alone. He could only have been sleeping for a couple hours when the door banged open. Kurt shot up, absolutely terrified at the sudden loud noise.

Although it was quite dark in the apartment there was no denying that it was definitely Blaine coming in. Kurt was going to mutter a greeting and maybe an apology, when a tall dark-skinned male came up behind Blaine and pushed him into the adjacent wall, kissing him hungrily. Kurt could hear Blaine moan and his own mouth fell open in shock. Blaine was so not doing this right now. Blaine growled low and pulled the man towards his bedroom. He hadn't noticed Kurt until he turned in the hallway and caught his eye as the man entered his bedroom. Blaine laughed loud and winked at Kurt before exclaiming to the man, "I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to remember a damn thing." He slammed the door loud and Kurt felt a twinge of something in his chest. Jealousy.

That couldn't be it. There was no way Kurt was jealous. But that feeling in his chest was there and it bubbled fiercely as he began to hear moans coming from Blaine's bedroom. He got off the couch and stormed off into his own bedroom, slamming the door loud enough that they'd be able to hear it.

About ten minutes in Kurt was absolutely certain that Blaine was doing it on purpose. There was no way that this guy screamed this much. There was no way that Blaine moaned that loud. There was absolutely no way that Blaine was a "fucking God!" Then again, he probably was. But did the headboard really have to bang against the wall that hard? If anything happens, Blaine is paying for it.

Kurt couldn't help but be turned on a little from Blaine's moans. He sounded absolutely heavenly. Kurt wished he was the one making him moan, not this random slut. Okay, that was a bit harsh, but Kurt was pissed at the situation. He finally willed himself to sleep, holding a pillow tightly over his head to drown out the noises.

The next morning, Kurt woke up and for a moment it seemed everything was going back to normal. Kurt walked out into the kitchen and saw two plates made for breakfast and steaming cups of coffee, just how they always were before. Blaine was sitting down at the table eating his food quietly and Kurt was just about to sit down when he noticed the man from last night. He was in the kitchen and turned just as Kurt reached the chair and sat himself down in it instead. Blaine looked up to see Kurt, mouth wide open in shock. Kurt closed his mouth and furrowed his brow, he was fuming. How dare Blaine make this random guy breakfast and not him? Kurt felt that same twinge in his chest, jealousy again. He was jealous that this man got Blaine's attention and care. Kurt wanted that. He was so stupid, why did he have to push him away?

Kurt stood there for a moment, looking at the scene before him and then just gave up and headed back towards his bedroom. Kurt was kind of hurt, but that was stupid because it wasn't like they were together or anything. Why did his life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he just find a nice guy to like?

A few minutes later, Kurt heard the front door shut and then heard footsteps heading towards his bedroom and a simple knock on his door. Kurt groaned and opened the door, "What?" He snapped and yeah that was a little bitchy but Kurt could care less at the moment.

"Geez, why are you acting like such a little bitch?" Blaine sneered and clinked his tongue piercing loudly against his teeth, Kurt noticed this annoying habit became known when Blaine was pissed.

"You tell me."

"Whatever." Blaine rolled his eyes, "I just came to tell you that I put your breakfast in the microwave so it wouldn't get cold."

Kurt's mouth dropped open,"Y-you made me breakfast?"

"Of course I did." Blaine turned sharply and went into his adjacent bedroom with a loud slam of the door and Kurt felt like shit. He's really done it now.

He ate his breakfast alone when Blaine left for band practice. Kurt was starting to get ready for work himself when instead he picked up his cell phone and called the one person who could help him with his stupidity.

"Hummel! What's up?" Puck's cheery voice rang through the phone and Kurt smiled.

"Puck." It was a strangled cry for help.

"What's wrong?" Puck's voice sounded concerned and urgent. Kurt clung to the cold phone and breathed a small sigh of relief from the familiarity.

"I fucked up."

"What did you do now?"

Kurt explained the entire situation. How he got a new sexy roommate who happened to be a giant douchebag. How he insisted that they be friends and just when they were beginning to get along he ruined it by kissing him. How he pushed him away afterward and now that he was with somebody else Kurt was jealous and being a bitch. "What do I do?" He ended and sighed.

"Wow. Your life sounds entertaining. Mine is so boring." Puck laughed lightly.

"Shut up and help me. Please." Kurt begged.

"Let me come visit you." Puck stated simply.

Kurt was suddenly confused, "How is that going to help me?"

"I'm going to be your ex-lover that you're just a little too bit close with." Kurt could tell that Puck was grinning through the statement.

"I don't see how that is going to help anything." Kurt groaned.

"It's going to make this roommate of yours jealous."

Kurt instantly declined, "No. I don't need to start a war." That was the last thing he wanted, a feud between two jealous roommates.

"It won't. It's just going to make him try to get into your pants."

"The war sounds better." Kurt groaned and went to lie on his bed, frustrated at the world. The thing was that Kurt did want Blaine, he knew that he did, but he also knew that he shouldn't. It was a bad idea. A horrible one actually, but there was just something about the boy that Kurt couldn't stay away from. Those rare moments when Blaine was actually normal, Kurt saw everything he had ever wanted in a guy. He had a decent sense of humor, he loved musicals, he was gorgeous, and actually thought Kurt was attractive. He was everything that Kurt had dreamed of when he was in high school. Of course he didn't dream of the bad attitude and crudeness, but Kurt could handle it.

"Do you want my help or not?" Puck questioned, bringing Kurt out of his thoughts.

"I guess." Kurt sighed, "Plus I love when you visit me."

"I know you do. I love visiting too."

"Ugh. I just don't know why he is being so pissy about this whole thing." Kurt flopped down on his bead loudly.

"Well if he's as gorgeous as you described him earlier," Kurt blushed slightly, "then he probably isn't used to being rejected. You hurt his feelings. Believe me if anyone ever rejected me, I'd be pissed."

"I rejected you."

Puck gasped, "That does not count! I was drunk and I'm straight."

"Yeah, but you tried taking off my pants!" Kurt sat up, yelling at Puck.

"So?"

"That sounds very straight." Kurt grinned.

"Your voice and girlish hips tricked me!" Puck yelled accusingly.

"Sure they did." Kurt laughed loudly at the memory. What a night that was. Kurt would never forget the night that Noah Puckerman, the sex shark himself, tried to put the moves on him.

"Shut up Hummel." Puck snapped, "I thought we were never speaking of this ever again."

"We're not. I'm so going to tell Finn one day though. He won't believe it." Kurt laughed.

"If you tell anyone, I will tell everyone how I found you laying in Rachel's bathtub, singing Bohemian Rhapsody, butt naked." Puck growled, threatening.

Kurt gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would. Don't test me."

Kurt believed he would tell everyone. "I don't even know how I got there, or why I was naked." Kurt laughed at the memory. Rachel's parties got really crazy back in high school. Even though they had all signed Mr. Schue's no drinking pledge they still did. They were teenagers having fun. No one drove home and they just had a good time. Kurt had some pretty embarrassing moments and this one was definitely the worst but thankfully only Puck had saw. No one else knew about it and Kurt wanted it to stay that way.

"I don't think I want to know." Puck replied with a small chuckle.

"Me either. But that was a flawless performance." There was a small laugh exchanged before Kurt sighed, "Gosh, I miss Rachel's parties."

"Me too. But enough reminiscing, I have to go pack. I will be there Friday morning."

"Alright. See you then." Kurt smiled at the thought of seeing his friend again.

"See you, love you!"

Kurt laughed at Puck's endearment. "Love you too." Kurt hung up the phone and chuckled to himself. Why weren't they this close back in high school? Kurt checked the time and realized he was almost late for work, "Oh shit!" He grabbed his stuff and hurried out the door, leaving all thoughts of the coming weekend behind.

Kurt made dinner, like he always did. It was like an unspoken rule between the two, Blaine made breakfast, Kurt made dinner. Sometimes Blaine brought dinner home but Kurt hadn't gotten a text or anything, so he made dinner. He made an immaculate Chicken Parmesan dish. He knew it was one of Blaine's favorites because he had mentioned it once when he had first moved in.

Later that evening the two sat across from each other eating in silence. When Kurt couldn't take it anymore he slammed down his fork with a loud clink, "I'm sorry, okay!" Blaine just stared at him and continued chewing his food. "I'm sorry that I lead you on and then pushed you away and I'm sorry for being such a jackass this morning."

Blaine huffed in agreement, "You haven't the slightest idea what you are doing do you?"

"No, not really."

"Well, I'm going to accept your apology but just because this food is delicious." Blaine proved his point by shoving a generous bite in his mouth and chewing happily.

Kurt smiled, "Thanks. Well do you have anything to apologize for?"

"No, why would I? I didn't do anything wrong." Blaine rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"Are you serious? You didn't do anything?" Astonished at Blaine's statement, Kurt's voice reached frightening highs.

"That's what I said."

"You came in here flaunting yourself around and then claimed to be attracted to me! Then you agreed to be friends and then kissed me! Then when I pushed you away because I made a rash decision you just fuck another guy!" Kurt was yelling now.

"I still don't see what I did wrong. I can fuck whoever I want. And you kissed me!" Blaine yelled back.

"You are so frustrating!" Kurt stood up from the table, throwing his chair back.

"Sorry I don't live up to your standards, sweet cheeks." Blaine stood up as well, clearing his plate and depositing it in the sink before coming back to the table.

"Don't call me that." Kurt seethed with anger, his voice was practically spitting venom at the other boy. Kurt had no idea why Blaine got him this worked up.

"And why not?" Blaine teased moving closer to Kurt.

"Because it's rude."

"Well it's me, so get used to it," Blaine paused and smirked before adding with an exaggerated tone, "sweet cheeks." Blaine moved even closer to Kurt, now so close that their noses were brushing against each other.

"God, I hate you." Kurt breathed before closing the distance between them, crashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. It was all tongue and teeth but it was exhilarating. Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest and tingles were running up his body. Blaine took his bottom lip and bit down on it, causing Kurt to moan with a pleasure that was new and welcomed. Kurt's body involuntarily arched into Blaine's and it did not go unnoticed that Blaine fit perfectly with Kurt's, just like he had dreamed.

When Kurt just couldn't breathe anymore, he broke away. His eyes snapped open to see Blaine's pupils blown, completely black. Kurt almost moaned at the sight. "Christ, you sure have a way of expressing your hate." Blaine smirked and reached out to grab Kurt at the hips and bring him closer. Kurt felt a deep heat in the pit of his stomach as Blaine's fingertips pressed into his own hipbones. Kurt smiled and placed a small peck on Blaine's lips.

"I don't know why I keep doing that." Kurt smiled weakly and Blaine just snorted a bit.

"You just can't resist me. It's okay, I get it." Blaine smirked and Kurt was beginning to love the sight of that.

"Shut up," Kurt laughed and was suddenly being pushed back into the hallway.

"Mine or yours?" Blaine growled out motioning towards their adjacent bedrooms.

"Blaine, we can't." Kurt put his hands on Blaine's chest pushing him ever so lightly.

"Why the fuck not?" Blaine squinted his eyes and looked utterly confused.

"It's a bad idea." It was. Roommates should not have relationships. Kurt should not be having a relationship with this boy.

"It's a great idea." It was. Kurt wanted it so bad and he couldn't deny how great it felt to kiss Blaine. But he had to stand his ground.

"No, we just can't."

"Are you fucking serious? Really? I can not believe you! You can't just come in here and make out with me and then take it all back the next second. You've done it twice now." Blaine was practically dripping with anger. His eyes sparkled and his brow was furrowed as he yelled.

Kurt was a bit surprised at the outburst. He didn't think Blaine cared so much. "I-I'm sorry. I just don't know what I'm doing."

"Well you better figure it the fuck out." Kurt was getting used to Blaine storming off and slamming his bedroom door like a two year old. But Kurt was not getting used to the guilty feeling in his gut and the want radiating throughout his body. What the fuck was he doing? If he were Blaine, he'd be pissed too. Kurt did keep kissing him and then denying him, but he couldn't help himself and then when he realized what he was doing he knew it was a mistake. Maybe Puck was right, maybe Kurt should just let Blaine in and stop rejecting him.

**A/N:** Please review if you enjoyed and let me know what you think of where it is going or what you would like to see. I have a general plan but I can always tweak it a bit. =) Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This came out way later than I wanted it to, but I couldn't get it right and it was making me angry. So I let it sit for awhile until I got enough inspiration to write it. I hope you all like it. I absolutely love all the reviews, a few even made me cry, and the alerts. Thank you. 3

**Chapter Six**

The week practically flew by after that. Kurt had been working overtime just to avoid coming home a little while longer. He didn't really want to face Blaine about what had happened and how big of a jerk he was. Kurt could tell Blaine was doing the same. He was always gone at band practice. Kurt wondered how he got money without a job, but he never asked. They never asked each other anything remotely personal since the first night they kissed. It was all just snappy remarks and watching movies in silence now. Kurt hated it.

It was Thursday night and they were eating dinner, in silence, as it was usually done these days. "Hey, my friend is visiting tomorrow and staying for the weekend." Kurt started off.

"I know, you've told me like five times this week," Blaine muttered angrily, stabbing his food with his fork as if it was still alive.

"I was just reminding you." Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine huffed quietly. Kurt looked at Blaine and realized he looked completely worn out. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was more disheveled than usual, not an ounce of gel in it. "Hey," Kurt tried to get his attention. Blaine looked up and his eyes looked droopy, much like a person who hadn't had sleep in awhile. "Are you sleeping okay?"

Blaine scrunched his face up at the question as if he was trying to figure out Kurt's intention. After a moment, he sighed, "No, not really. You see I'm not really used to sleeping without a warm body next to me." The statement lacked Blaine's crude sarcasm and Kurt knew he was serious. Kurt put his fork down and leaned back in his chair, thinking of his options. He could offer Blaine a place in his bed with him, but would that give the boy the wrong idea? Or he could just apologize and let it go, leaving Blaine to suffer from exhaustion. Kurt was too nice of a person to let the latter happen. Or at least that was his excuse for asking what he was about to ask.

"Well, you could sleep with me," Blaine raised an eyebrow surprisingly. "I mean, if you want. But not like that, just sleeping. Well, you know what I mean." Kurt stuttered over his phrasing and his face became red.

Blaine smiled a little, and it wasn't the familiar cruel smirk. "Thanks, I'd really appreciate it."

"It's no problem really." Kurt smiled back, "But if you try anything I swear you will be kicked out before you could blink."

Blaine laughed, "I think it's you I have to worry about making a move. Since you've always started it before." Kurt had to chuckle at that and couldn't deny the statement because it was very true.

As they made their way to their bedrooms as the night dragged on, Kurt began feeling very nervous about the whole situation. "I'm guessing you would prefer for me to sleep with some clothes on." Kurt nodded. "I'm just gonna go change and let you do whatever you need to do. I will be there in a bit, okay?" Kurt nodded again, "And thanks." Kurt smiled at that and Blaine turned to go into his bedroom.

Kurt went into his own bedroom and finally breathed. He had no idea why he was suddenly freaking out so much. "Get your shit together Hummel. You are just sharing a bed with him because he needs to sleep eventually. You are doing the man a favor." Kurt relaxed a bit with his little pep talk and went into the bathroom to do his nightly routine. He changed into silk pajama pants, and opted for a cotton t-shirt. Kurt usually slept topless, because he got too warm in this apartment. But Kurt could do it for one night. It was going to be fine.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Kurt sighed and opened the door. Blaine was standing there in black sweats, that hung incredibly low on his hips. Kurt fought the urge to look at them. He was holding a t-shirt in his hand, and Kurt now noticed his sculpted bare chest. Kurt gulped and smiled at Blaine who began talking. "Um, I usually don't sleep with a shirt on. But I can put one on if you'd like."

Kurt just stood there for a moment weighing his options. Blaine was acting like a shy child. It was endearing. Maybe he wouldn't actually try anything. And Kurt understood completely, he didn't want to wear a shirt either. So he did the only right thing to do, he pulled his shirt off and threw it to the side of the room and smiled. Blaine's mouth fell slack in shock, "Well gosh. I figured you would at least wait until we got into bed to put the moves on me."

"Oh, shut up. I hate wearing shirts to bed too. So as long as you don't grope me while I sleep, we will be good, okay?"

"Fine," Blaine smiled and moved towards the bed. "Do you have a preferable side?"

"Left," Kurt said without thinking.

"Good, I like the right."

Kurt settled in and felt the bed shift as Blaine climbed in as well. Kurt curled into himself as he neared the edge of the bed, not wanting to touch the boy beside him. "Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight." Blaine replied and rolled over.

Thirty minutes later, Blaine was still tossing and turning. "Are you going to keep moving the entire night?" Kurt snapped, now irritated. No one messes with Kurt Hummel's sleep.

"I can't sleep." Blaine mumbled and Kurt couldn't help but think he sounded like a child who had just had a nightmare.

Kurt rolled over to see Blaine was facing him as well. "Why not? I am here."

"Uh, I need- you know what, nevermind, I'm just going to go to my own room." Blaine began to sit up and Kurt reached out and touched his bare chest, holding him back.

"Wait." He ignored the shock that coursed through his body at the small touch, "What do you need?"

"Having a warm body next to me, means I have to feel it." Blaine smirked at the small innuendo, but Kurt just ignored it.

"You mean like cuddling?" Kurt asked, suddenly skeptical of this whole situation.

"Well when you say it like that." Blaine rolled his eyes but nodded slightly, his large brown eyes staring into Kurt's.

Kurt groaned, Blaine looked like a freaking puppy and he couldn't say no. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Fine. Fine. But this is the last time this is ever happening, okay?" Blaine nodded and Kurt fidgeted nervously. "Well I don't really know how to, uh-"

"Just turn back around how you were." Blaine's face looked like he hadn't slept in days and Kurt complied. Soon enough he felt the warm chest of his roommate touch his own bare back. Kurt gasped at the sensation that spread through his veins like fire. Strong arms circled his waist, bringing Kurt even closer. A leg intertwined itself between Kurt's and Blaine sighed. "Much better."

Kurt leaned back into the touch. This wasn't so bad. It was kind of nice actually. Who was he kidding? It was wonderful. Kurt had never felt so comfortable in his entire life. Blaine slowly rested his head in the nook of Kurt's neck. "You sure are clingy, aren't you?"

"Sure am." Blaine chuckled. Kurt could feel the breath on his neck and he smiled at this new personal feeling. "You smell nice."

"Go to sleep Blaine."

The next morning, Kurt woke up to an unfamiliar situation, a boy was holding onto him like Kurt was a damn pillow. Kurt flinched instinctively but then remembered the previous night. Now arms were wrapped tightly around Kurt's upper body and every inch of his body was touching Blaine in some way, shape, or form. Kurt was practically on top of Blaine, his head resting on Blaine's chest. Kurt couldn't say he disliked the feeling. It was actually rather nice and Kurt was so comfortable. Kurt relaxed, sinking down, back into the warmth.

He heard an unintelligible groan come from the body next to him and Kurt froze, not even daring to breathe. Blaine's foot moved slightly and Kurt realized that his own legs were wrapped around one of Blaine's own, like he was clinging on for dear life. Kurt felt a hand leave his shoulder and fingers started threading through his hair. Kurt hummed happily, before realizing he was supposed to be asleep. "Morning," Blaine mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning," Kurt replied softly and then yawned, stretching out his arms a bit. He curled his toes and they brushed Blaine's leg, "My toes aren't cold," Kurt stated a bit surprised.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Kurt could feel the vibrations in Blaine's chest as he talked and it tickled the side of his face.

He lifted his head to look at Blaine as he explained. "Oh, no. It's just that when I wake up my toes are always freezing but I can't sleep with socks on, because somehow I magically get them off while I sleep. I guess you are good for something."

"Well thanks," Blaine said sarcastically, chuckling a bit. "That has got to be the best sleep I've gotten in a long time. I guess you are good for something too."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Don't get used to it. This is not happening again." Kurt almost regretted saying that. He felt fantastic as well. He never knew how comfortable it would be waking up in the arms of someone. But he had to set boundaries here.

Blaine smirked, "Sure it won't."

Kurt rolled his eyes and glanced over at his clock on the bedside table. It read 11:00 am. "Shit!" Kurt sprang up and Blaine groaned in pain as Kurt's elbow dug into his chest. "Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Kurt didn't wait for a reply just busied himself with running around the room and trying to figure out what to do "How the hell did we sleep in that much?"

Blaine sat up, still rubbing at his chest. "Calm down. It's only eleven."

"Only eleven? Puck is going to be here any minute!" Kurt practically screeched as he began to panic.

"What kind of name is Puck anyways?" Blaine looked bitter suddenly, his previous good mood deflating fast, and Kurt did not need jealous Blaine already. Kurt wasn't sure he wanted jealous Blaine at all. But Puck thought it was a good idea so Kurt was going to trust his judgment. Puck could be smart, sometimes.

"A nickname. Now leave! I have to take a shower or something. I suggest you do the same, unless your goal is to look homeless." Kurt complained and walked towards the bathroom, motioning to the door.

"You are not a morning person, duly noted." Blaine nodded and left without another word. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and jumped in the shower.

Puck ended up arriving almost an hour later. Kurt was in his room just pacing back and forth waiting for Puck's arrival. He hear a loud bang, indicating the front door had been swung open, and a yell, "Honey, I'm home!"

Kurt sprinted out of his room, "Noah!" Puck dropped his bags and Kurt rushed into his arms, embracing the larger boy. Puck hugged him tightly and Kurt laughed, "Wait, how the hell did you get in here?"

"You forgot my lock-picking skills broke us all into the auditorium on multiple occasions." Kurt laughed and nodded enthusiastically at the memory. On weekends when the glee kids would get bored, Puck would break into the auditorium and they would just run around and sing. They mostly showed off, but on occasion they would all simply sit in the seats and talk about life.

"So where am I crashing?" Oh, shit. Kurt hadn't thought of that one. He usually would sleep in Blaine's room, before it was Blaine's room.

"Uh, the couch?" Kurt smiled and pointed in the general direction.

"Really? You are going to put me on the couch?" Puck gasped, looking appalled at the idea.

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologized, batting his eyes at Puck innocently.

"Nah, I'm just messin'. It's a damn good couch. But if you guys start fucking, I'm getting the free bed."

"Puck!" Kurt squeaked and his face went deep red while Puck laughed loudly. "Anyways, you can put your stuff in my room and you can share my bathroom whenever you need to."

"Thanks." After Kurt helped Puck with his things, they made their way back to the kitchen to make something for lunch as Puck was 'starved.' They were just messing around, making some simple sandwiches when Blaine finally came sauntering in. He looked pissed and much like the first time Kurt had met him, hair gelled down and parted at the side, and dressed in tight jeans with a red cardigan.

"Hey Blaine. This is Puck. Puck, this is Blaine." Kurt introduced the two as they neared each other, sizing the other up. What boys. Kurt rolled his eyes as they shook hands with a death grip.

"I'll snap your hand like a twig," Blaine muttered and this shocked Kurt considering Puck towered over him.

"I'd like to see you try, hobbit." Puck spit out leaning over Blaine threatening.

Blaine quirked his lips up in a snarl, "Like I've never heard that one before."

"Okay guys, behave." Kurt jumped in between the two, back to Blaine and pushing Puck away gently.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm just messing around with the guy. Right man?" Puck looked at Blaine and put a hand on his shoulder. Blaine shrugged it off and huffed getting something to drink out of the fridge.

"Whatever. I am going to practice. Knock yourselves out." His eyes met Kurt's for a moment and Kurt could see something flash over his features for a second as he turned around to head towards the door. And just like that, he was gone.

"He looks fun." Puck criticized, looking angry.

"He's not that bad." Kurt insisted, putting his head down a bit at the admission.

Puck turned to look at him and rolled his eyes, "You just think he's hot."

"So?" Kurt countered and Puck just shrugged at that.

"Come on, let's go walk around the city and wait for douchebag to come back." Puck grabbed his wallet and headed towards the door as well, motioning Kurt to follow.

"Puck!" Kurt yelled but laughed because he was glad to have at least part of his home back.

They walked around the city together, visiting the coffee shop and the park. They were sitting on a park bench, enjoying the sun when Kurt asked, "So how are Finn and Rachel?"

Puck cringed at the question,"Not so hot."

"Oh? What happened?" Kurt asked. He hadn't heard anything for awhile from the two of them. He figured they were just too engrossed with themselves and their love. Like they always were.

"Rachel wants to move out here and live her life while Finn wants to stay in Ohio and continue taking over your dad's shop." Puck stated, seeming bored with the subject. He probably heard about it all the time, Kurt figured.

"I think Rachel needs to be out here, it is what she loves."

"Yeah, but she also loves Finn." Puck countered.

"I know. She could make it big here you know? I see young girls come in everyday that don't have half the talent she does." Kurt stated and it was true. Rachel Berry was born to be a star and Broadway wasn't going to wait around for her forever if she didn't get moving.

"They probably don't have half the talent you do either. But at least they are doing something with it. You are helping people dress themselves." And okay, subject change. Kurt did not like that. Of course Puck knew what Kurt really did everyday. Puck hated that Kurt was 'wasting his talent.' Kurt just saw it as being around something he loved and dealing with fashion, which he also loved.

"Noah, we've been over this before. I'm not masculine enough for Broadway." Kurt put his head down at the confession. It wasn't entirely true.

Puck replied angrily, "That is a bullshit and you know it." Yeah, he did. Kurt was a little scared to be honest. Since one production didn't want him, he figured no one else would either, so he stopped trying. It was reflex from back in high school. Being put down every day and everyone telling you that you aren't good enough really made you believe it. "But enough about that. You ready to make your little roommate jealous?"

Kurt wasn't too sure but he nodded, "Yeah, okay. Let's go back." Kurt got up and walked off, Puck catching up to him fairly quickly.

That evening Blaine arrived home and Kurt had made dinner, which turned out to be very awkward. Kurt and Puck were telling old high school stories, laughing and having a good time. Blaine just sat there in silence, eating his dinner, staring at the two of them. Kurt tried to include him in some of the conversation, but he was having none of it.

Finally the three of them headed towards the living room to watch a movie. Puck wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him close. Blaine shot daggers at them from across the room. Puck tried to flirt with Kurt throughout the movie but Kurt would almost start laughing, remembering the last time Puck hit on him, so Puck cut that out real fast. He still managed to whisper filthy words in Kurt's ear, making him blush which really did the trick. Blaine looked like he was going to murder Puck as the final sequence raged on in the movie. Kurt was sure he would've he had a weapon handy, By the ending credits, Blaine was seething with anger. He stood up fast and his words dripped with venom, "I'm going to bed." He stormed off and slammed his bedroom door.

As soon as he was gone, Puck howled with laughter and Kurt hit him hard in the arm but chuckled along as well. It was pretty entertaining to see Blaine that upset over him. Kurt really hadn't made anyone jealous before and it was kind of exhilarating. "He wants you." Puck laughed again and Kurt just smiled before announcing that he too, was going to bed.

After his nightly routine, which had gotten considerably simplified since high school, Kurt settled into bed, excited to get to sleep after this jam-packed day. Thirty minutes ticked by and Kurt blamed it on the coffee after lunch. An hour ticked by and Kurt was out of excuses. He frankly couldn't get comfortable and he had a sneaking suspicion about the reason behind it. There was an absence of warm arms, a hot breath and a beating heart behind him. Kurt tried to will himself to sleep but it was no use. He sure in hell wasn't sneaking over to Blaine's room in the middle of the night. So he suffered. Kurt was lucky if he got an hour worth of sleep that night.

The next morning Kurt got up and practically dragged himself to the kitchen. He felt like he had been hit by a truck. Absolutely no sleep, and tossing and turning all night, left him sore and exhausted. He was sure he had dark circles under his eyes but he was too tired to care. He slumped down at the kitchen table, seeing his food already waiting for him. Kurt looked up to see Blaine much in the same state as himself in the chair across from him.

Puck came into the room, far too fast for Kurt's liking at the moment, and looked at the two of them. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"Couldn't sleep," Kurt muttered, before lazily taking a bite of his omelet.

Blaine mumbled an almost incoherent, "Same." And Kurt blushed just a bit at the reason why they couldn't sleep. Kurt couldn't believe how dependent he was on a warm body to sleep with, after just one night.

"Something weird is going on here." Puck squinted his eyes, as if trying to figure out the solution to a very hard puzzle.

"It's nothing. I'm going back to bed." Kurt mumbled, pushed his plate aside and stood up slowly. It took all his will power not to crawl towards his bedroom.

"You are not going to bed! We need to do stuff today." Puck whined and Kurt was not having any of that when he was this tired.

"I need to sleep, at least for a couple hours. Go do whatever you want." Kurt was getting angry now, he always was with lack of sleep.

He heard somebody getting up and coming towards him. "Puck I swear-" He turned to find Blaine standing next to him, looking at him with big brown eyes.

"Let me come with you. Please." Kurt couldn't deny him, and he knew for a fact he wasn't going to be able to sleep without him either.

"Puck is going to suspect something." Kurt whispered, and peered over Blaine's shoulder. Puck was sitting at the table, practically shoveling the food in his mouth. He turned and looked at the two of them, narrowing his eyes again.

"Let him." Blaine opened Kurt's door and pushed his way inside, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling Kurt with him. Kurt could hear Puck yelling something as the door slammed shut.

Kurt watched as Blaine all but sprinted to the bed. He ripped off his t-shirt, Kurt watched as his back muscled rippled as he did so. Blaine crawled into the bed and under the covers. "What the hell are you waiting for? Get your sweet cheeks over here so we can sleep." Kurt laughed at the whole situation. It reminded him of a booty call, and essentially, it was. Just without the sex. Kurt crawled into bed beside Blaine and moaned loudly as warm arms finally embraced him. "Fuck, if you moan like that we are going to be doing more than sleeping."

"Shut up." Kurt chuckled, getting used to Blaine's crude comments and drifted off, ignoring the loud pounding on the door, sinking into the warmth behind him with a smile on his face.

**A/N:** Remember to review if you enjoyed and let me know how you think the story is going or maybe leave a suggestion on what you would like to see.

-Bre 3


End file.
